pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chick Hicks
Chick Hicks is a dirty racer that commonly cheats by wrecking the other racers. He races for the Piston Cup with Lightning McQueen and The King. He is voiced by Michael Keaton in the movie. Role Chick Hicks is the villain of the race cars. In the Dinoco 400, he spins out Lightning McQueen putting him at the rear of the field. Chick then bumps RPM creating a huge chain reaction hoping to wreck McQueen, however, McQueen avoids the wreck with spectacular driving skill. On the last lap, McQueen, having ignored his pit crew's suggestions has his rear tires blown out. Chick and King catch up to McQueen resulting in a three-way tie and a tie-breaker will be held at Los Angeles International Speedway. During the tiebreaker, on the last lap, Chick, in a desperate attempt to finish ahead of King, spun him and sent him into a horrific end-over-end flip. McQueen stopped short of the finish line and Chick speeds through to win but no one notices. McQueen's reverses and helps The King cross the finish line to finish his last race. In victory lane, Chick is given the Piston Cup but all the fans boo and throw debris at him. Chick is also deprived of the Dinoco sponsorship which was instead offered to McQueen for his sportsmanship. ''Cars: The Video Game In Cars: The Video Game, he was first seen in the end-scene for Doc's Challenge where he was spying on Lightning and Doc racing, and then he went away. He later appears in the cut-scene for Palm Mile Speedway where he turns around and shows his rear, and then said that Lighting was gonna be spending a lot of time behind him in the race. Then Doc came and told Chick to go back to his pit and to stop bugging Lightning. He then races in the race. He also appears in all of the rest of the Piston Cup racers, in the top 5 places in each race. He later appears in the cut-scene for Chick's Challenge saying that he was here because he thought he'd try a few things he learned at school. Then they had a race. In the end-scene, Lightning told him that the roads around here aren't like the tracks that they are used to, because of the right turns, but Chick didn't care, because nobody was there to watch them. Then Lightning teases Chick and says that he likes to lose in front of a crowd. Then Lighting says that he'll see him at the stadium. Chick said that he'll see him too. . .if he'll make it there. Then he drove off, leaving McQueen puzzled (he probably went to go tell the Delinquent Road Hazards to go rob Mack). Then in the cut-scene for Smasherville International Speedway, Lightning teased Chick again by asking if he didn't expect to see him here. Then Chick said that he would never miss the big race, and then teased McQueen saying that he was thinking of pulling out. Lightning said that he knows what he's talking about, but Chick said that he doesn't. He said that all he wanted to do was race with his "good pal" Lightning. Then he drove away. He then races in the race. In the end-scene, he argues with Lightning, thinking that he has a lucky break. The Lighting says that if he's a loser, he should be a graceful loser. Then Chick teases him by saying that he's changing the subject. The Darrel stops them from arguing, and said that the race officials had the tapes that proved that Lightning won. Then Lightning challenges Chick to the Radiator Springs Grand Prix, and Lightning accepted his challenge. In Radiator Springs Grand Prix, Mater calls Chick an ugly green car with a mustache, making Chick angry. Then in Tailfin Pass Grand Prix, Lightning asks if he's okay, and he says that he is, he just can't get the phone reception. He also races in Ornament Valley Grand Prix. Then finally, he appears in Los Angeles International Speedway. Cars Race-O-Rama He also appears in Cars Race-O-Rama. He first appears in the end-scene for Sprint 1 where he tells McQueen that he and some of his friends are here to win the Race-O-Rama series to shut down the Doc Hudson Racing Academy which he calls pathetic. If he does, everyone would want to come to his racing academy, where they will probably learn to cheat, and Mater will have to tow Lightning out of Radiator Springs in shame, and Radiator Springs will belong to him! Lightning then says that what he and his academy does is called cheating, not racing, and calls him thunder again. Then Chick says that nice cars always finish last. He later appears in the cut-scene for Candice's Glam Tour where he introduces Candice to Lightning. He also introduces El Machismo in Match Up. In the end-scene, when El Machismo asks Chick for bigger everything, Chick says to himself that he's not even that much of a sore loser. In Stinger's Stir Up, he introduces Stinger to Lightning. After Stinger loses the race, Chick calls him nothing but a worthless bucket of bolts, and asks him what he has to say for himself, but he drove away. Then he says that he still has another surprise for him, including his plans for Radiator Springs. He didn't race in any of those races. He finally appears in the cut-scene for Chick Hicks Showdown all modified with all of the modifications that Lightning used before, but Lightning also had some modifications. Then Chick says that he was just using Candice, Stinger, El Machismo, and the the VINs to learn how to beat Lightning . He races in the race. In the end-scene, Chick said that he should have entered the Race-O-Rama himself, instead of with his academy, then he could've beat him. The Lightning tried to teach him a lesson by telling him that he could've been a better racer, which he wasn't. He said that there is more to racing than winning at all costs. The best races are part of a team, something beyond themselves. The sooner he learns that, the sooner he won't be alone anymore. But Chick doesn't believe him, and said that he will be back when he will least expect it, and drives away. Cars 2: The Video Game He didn't appear in ''Cars 2, but you can download him on Cars 2: The Video Game and play as him. Trivia *Chick Hicks has 334 decals on him. *Chick Hicks wants to end up in first place and hates ending up in second place, which is similar to Randall. *Chick is a 1979 Shyster Cremlin, a car that does not exist. It is designed after a 1987 Buick Grand National. *Chick's number, 86, could come from 1986, the year Pixar was established. Category:Characters Category:Cars Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Piston Cup Racecars Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The New Adventures of Lightning McQueen Characters Category:racing cars